


Behind Those Words And Songs

by Idiotic_gay_shipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotic_gay_shipper/pseuds/Idiotic_gay_shipper
Summary: ''Magnus Bane! Open this door right now!''He heard from the other side of the door, it was mixed with a flurry of knocks that would break the door if Hulk would be the one to do it.''I don't want to!'' He shouted, tiredness obvious in his voice.''Fine, I guess I'll have to tell your friends that you aren't going to ride with them.'' He heard his father say. ''Before you shout, it isn't Catarina. Or Cabbage. Or Raphael.'' Silence. ''Or Lydia. And certainly not Maia.''Who the heck is this person.-Or the one where Magnus is Cinderella and Alec is Taylor Swift.P.S. I changed the title from You Belong With Me, Cinderella to Behind Those Words And Songs
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. February 4, 2020, Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic. This is literally just a fusion of You Belong With Me and Cinderella. Kudos and comments would be appreciated. Hope you like it💖💖

''Magnus Bane! Open this door right now!''

He heard from the other side of the door, it was mixed with a flurry of knocks that would put The Hulk to shame.

He was up until 3 am practising his lines for the play on Valentine's day: Romeo and Juliet. (Yes, he's Romeo) Although, if you really think about it, it isn't romantic. He did the homework for English and Science. He studied for the History test. Damn proffessor Starkweather and his weekly quizzes! He needed at least one more hour for his beauty sleep, so he shouted: ''I don't want to!'', tiredness evident in his voice.

He was exhausted. He was laying on his bed, the covers were until his chest, his hands were folded on his chest, his legs crossed. He needed more sleep.

''Fine, I guess I'll have to tell your friends that you aren't going to ride with them.'' He heard his father say. ''Before you shout, it isn't Catarina. Or Cabbage. Or Raphael.'' Silence and a couple of footsteps. ''Or Lydia. And certainly not Maia.''

 _Who the heck is this person._ He thought. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 7:03 am.

Magnus rubbed his face and tried to sit up, ''Care to elaborate who that is, father.'' He shouted through the door.

He could practically hear the smirk on his father's face. ''Tall, dark, handsome, hazel eyes, and black hair?''

 _Oh shit._ He thought again. He pulled at his hair. _Alexander_ _Gideon Lightwood is in my house._

''Maggie! Why didn't you tell me this is the famous Alec Lightwood!'' His father exclaimed. ''I must tell you, Magnus. You made the right choice. Tell me Alec, how is your mother, we have some catching up to do.'' As soon as these words left his father's mouth, he heard not one; but two twin inhuman shrieks. One of the many reasons he hates his step-sisters: Hypatia and Etta. It won't be a surprise if the whole street were awake.

''Girls, girls. Quiet down, our visitor over here came for Maggie.'' Asmodeus said calmly. ''Now, Alec, why don't we go to the living room, I'll show you Magnus' baby pictures.''

''No, no, no, no!'' He stood from the bed and rushed to the door. ''Dad, what do I need to do, just, no. It's too embara-'' he pounded on the door. ''I think; you should clean your room, and get ready for school and eat breakfast.'' He sprinted to his closet, got clothes, and went to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. 

About 20 minutes later, it was 7:32, he went in front of the large mirror next to the door. He was wearing a dark green button-up, a black jacket, white jeans, and black boots. His make-up was minimized to black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and lip gloss. His hair was gelled to maximum height with silver at the end. The jewelry he was wearing was an earcuff on his right ear, a necklace given to him by his late mother, a heart shaped locket with a picture of him and his mother, and at least a dozen rings adorned his fingers.

He put his used clothes in the laundry, and made his bed. He got the backpack next to his bed and shoved the books he needed in it, and opened the door.

As he got out, his step-sister pushed past him, he practically ran down the stairs when he heard whispers.

When he got there, instead of meeting his crush of 3 three years, the most popular boy on the basketball team, he was met by the surprised faces of his step-sisters and his best friends which were each holding their phones supposedly filming him or them.

Etta was the first to break the snickering,  
''Where's Alec?'' Etta asked. ''We thought he was here.'' Hypatia said, following her sister. At that, Ragnor and Catarina laughed out loud. Raphael was the only one not laughing, he was focused on filming Magnus' reaction. The two turned to Asmodeus. ''Where's mom?'' Hypatia demanded. As soon as Asmodeus calmed down, ''She went somewhere, do you need anything?'' They were silent for a moment, ''No, we're good,'' Etta turned to her sister. ''Come on, Hypatia.'' She was pulling her sister's arm until they were outside, Magnus heard a car door open then close.

''Where is Alec, the truth?'' Magnus asked. All four of them started laughing. Raphael stopped filming and laughed along. ''I'm just going to send this to them.'' He started typing on his phone. ''Is Magnus missing his precious Alexander?'' Catarina asked teasingly. ''It was a fake to get you to wake up.'' Ragnor explained. Asmodeus pushed a plate of waffles to him. Magnus sat down at the counter. ''Eat up, Maggie.''

•••

''Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Wake up!'' He jolted up. He opened his eyes then shut them again when he saw his sister. He laid down on his bed again. 

''5 more minutes.'' He mumbled.

''You can't have 5 more minutes, Alec.'' His eyes were closed but he could hear the sound of curtains being pushed back. ''Besides, Magnus is awake.''

"How do you know?'' He inquired. ''I'm not a detective, Alec, but I can put 2 and 2 together. Magnus' room which is parallel to yours, has its curtains open; plus, I can see his bed and no one is on it. Oh! Raphael's car is outside. No doubt, Catarina and Ragnor are there too." Izzy answered him. He heard a ding, Izzy brought her phone out. "You better get ready, Alec; Raphael sent me a video of Magnus. He looks fab by the way. Mom made pancakes for breakfast, so you better hurry up.'' She walked out of the room, the click of her heels and the click of the door following her wake. he stood up and made his bed. He went to the bathroom across the hall from his room. 10 minutes later, he finished showering, he walked out of the bathroom; a towel around his waist. He was now dressed in worn-out jeans, a black shirt. He wore a white hoodie with a black stripe in the middle on top of the shirt and a pair of black Converse.

He reached for the backpack on the chair of his desk and reached for his phone on the nightstand and went to the dining room.

His mom and siblings were sat around the table, Maryse; his mother was pestering Izzy, Jace, and Max with questions while she was reading something on her phone. Izzy gave him a look that said 'save us'. So he used the only thing that would make their mother shut up: ''Mom, how's Luke?'' He said. The four were looking at Maryse expectantly. A faint red was painting her cheeks. She put the phone down and looked at him, eyebrows raised. ''He hasn't visited today.'' Max answered, while Izzy and Jace laughed. Maryse put her face in her hands trying to hide her blush. He sat down at the table, pancakes in front of him.

Jace stopped giggling and looked at Alec. ''How about you, _Pretty boy_?'' Jace asked, looking at Alec, his eyes shining with mischief. He leaned on his elbow. ''How's Magnus?'' Alec turned as red as a tomato. ''Hermano, I almost forgot,'' Izzy unlocked her phone, ''Magnus' video!'' The other Lightwoods huddled around Izzy as she played the video.

The video was finished. "We got to get going, you idiots." Izzy said. She stood up and grabbed her bag. "C'mon, buddy." Alec said to Max. "We'll drop you off." The four Lightwood children stood up. While Izzy, Jace, and Max opened the front door. Alec grabbed the keys of Maryse's car. "Mom, we're gonna use your car." He said. "How about me? How am I going to go to the firm?" Maryse inquired. "I don't think you'll need it." Jace answered. "What? Jonathan!?" Maryse said, shock on her face.

"Mom! Luke is here!" Max said. "We got to go now, boys." Izzy told the three and the four sprinted to the car.

Luke barely had time to say hello and goodbye to them.

•••

"Bye, Dad.'' Magnus said. "I call shotgun!" he shouted to his friends and occupied the passenger seat. Cat and Ragnor were in the back seat and Raphael in the driver's. They left the parkway where Raph's car was. Magnus broke the silence, "Do any of you have paper?" he said, twisting to face them. "Is this for one of your _love_ notes?" Ragnor asked. "Again?" Raphael asked. Catarina's face was of confusion and awe. "Excuse me? Honey, I don't think you told me about that; what are these 'love notes'?" she asked.

In the backseat, Ragnor explained to Cat that ever since the start of the year, Magnus has been putting some love notes on pieces of paper because he lost a bet to him and Raph, however, instead of stopping after a week like they agreed to; he did it the whole year because it 'made Alexander's day'. "I need some paper, come on, I plan on putting it as soon as we arrive; I have rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet at lunch." Cat quickly opened her bag and gave some paper to Magnus. he opened his bag and searched for a pen. "Aha!" he exclaimed when he found it. "Try slowing down, Raphael." he said to Raphael. A family of ducks passed by, which gave him the chance to write mumbling while writing.

Little did they know The Lightwoods were behind them.

•••

"Are we gonna ignore the fact that Magnus asked where Alec was?" Max asked. "No, we aren't," Jace said. "It's just that our big brother over here won't accept the fact that his crush likes him." Izzy finished for him. "Besides, when we get to school he'd be so red he'd get mistaken for bathing tomatoes." Alec was red. Again. "Guys. Can we drop the subject?" Alec said. "Fine." All three of them said. The car in front of them turned left, they turned right.

"Have you figured out who's sending the letters?" Max inquired. Jace and Izzy looked at him as if he grew another head. Alec looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "How, when did you find out about that?" Alec said. "3 weeks ago. You picked me up from school while Jace was on a date with Maia and Izzy was shopping with Magnus... I think. Your bag was open and I saw paper with writing on it: Love cannot be found where it doesn't exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does. William Shakespheare."

''No. We haven't,'' Izzy said. ''because if we asked people; then either they would deny it or say they _did_ do it, but we can't prove it because maybe they've seen the notes and that they know about it but maybe it wasn't them who wrote it, therego we can't prove if they were the ones who wrote it.'', They came to a halt. ''It's your stop.'' Jace said, when they stopped in front of Alicante elementary. Max hopped off and the three drove to their school.

''Alec, maybe Max has a point. You need to make a move. If you can't have Magnus... maybe this _secret admirer_ of yours is the one. I mean everyday he gives you a letter... EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. And you rant about how romantic it is. Maybe, just, maybe, he'll give you the attention you deserve.'' Izzy said. ''The keyword being maybe; Izzy.'' Alec said neutrally, on the inside he was devastated. ''How would you know it's a he? Maybe it's a girl.'' He said. ''I just know it's a guy.'' She replied.

''Alec, you deserve to be happy. You became our wingman. Therefore, we will be yours. We'll hunt them down.'' Jace joked.

Alec didn't reply and the rest of the trip was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know how it is my dudes


	2. Letters From Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter. Another letter. And another one. Alec is close to cracking it. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It was hard to write this since I had to do a lot of stuff, I had writer's block and I get distracted, but at least I finished this one. I don't know when I would be able to upload another chapter but maybe and hopefully I'd post it in February or March but I'm not keeping any promises. I planned on uploading this chapter in November but it was a busy month and while I was writing, 1000 words in I forgot to save it so it disappeared.
> 
> Also, this isn't accurate. Everything here I got from High School Musical, Glee and so much more high school movies and series. Credits to them.
> 
> Edited: So, I was reading through the two chapters when I realized that I needed a different title because I don't think Behind Those Words and Songs described the plot well. Should I change it? If I were to change it then what should I change it to? Comment if you think I should change it and what I should change it to.  
> \- edited at 12:30 am on January 2
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy reading! Stay safe!

The school was in sight. Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor were ready to get out of the car.

''Let's go!'' Magnus exclaimed. They were already in the parking lot, there was about a dozen cars in the parking lot. As soon as Raphael parked the car, Magnus opened the car door and nearly got hit by a car while running to go inside the school to the lockers.

While Magnus ran, Catarina, Raphael, and Ragnor noticed them. Camille was leaning against the wall, Raj was pushing her against it. 

•••

Catarina shouted, looking for him. Students left and right watched her. She pushed past them to get to him and Alec's locker, which was conveniently next to Raphael's.

''Camille.'' Catarina said to him.

He was confused, ''I bumped into her just a minute ago.'' He said.

She gave him a confused look. "That was THE Camille Belcourt."

Instead of making a scene, he looked around and quickly slipped the letter through the grates of Alec's locker. ''Ok. But- never mind.'' He asked. Catarina knew something he didn't. They walked to Magnus' locker across from Raphael's locker.

''Magnus!'' The two heard, ''Out of my way!'' They figured it was Clary and Lydia. When the two got to them, they had smiles plastered to their faces.

''Raj has a black eye!'' Lydia said happily. "How?" Magnus said.

Clary turned to him. "Izzy." She answered, looking proud.

Raj has a black eye; He should be ecstatic, although he would love to talk to his dear Isabelle.

They heard a voice, a female one with a Spanish accent. She was screaming like a mother angry at her child. Her words were blocked out by the murmuring of the students in the corridor.

The three girls looked at each other and concluded: "Izzy." They looked around and saw that all the people were looking for the voice.

Lydia saw that he zoned out and tried to get his attention, "Earth to Magnus." He heard and snapped out of it.

''I don't know what Izzy just said but I agree, listen to us.'' Clary said to him. ''Biscuit, I'm fine. Don't worry about it.'' He said calmly, reassuring her.

They heard a male's voice, a voice Magnus knew well. "Iz. Stop. Calm down."

Cat looked at the digital watch on her left wrist, it was black, like the color of ink. ''It's almost 8, they might get in trouble.''

Before Magnus knew it, he was walking toward the three students. He stood in the middle, between Camille and the Lightwoods. ''Magnus.'' Izzy spoke calmly as if there was nothing holding her back. He looked behind him. At Camille. There were tears glistening in her eyes. ''Magnus.'' She whispered and grabbed at his forearm. He looked back at Isabelle looking annoyed by Camille.

There was a small group around them, part of that group was Clary, Lydia, and Catarina. The bell rang and students ran to their classes. Magnus thought they wanted to stay and watch, but maybe it was because of the 'death glare' the siblings gave them that made them run. Only seven of them were left in the hallways. Camille let go of Magnus' forearm, said, ''I need to go, darlings.'' And kissed Magnus on the cheek while making eye contact with the two. There were no tears when he looked at her. The three girls were looking at the trio, going from Isabelle's face to Magnus's and to Alec's. Alec looked at Magnus for a brief moment then released Izzy, whispered something like, 'I'm gonna find Chase'. He jogged out the front door.

"The two of you, we need to go. Professor Penhallow roams around school, remember?" Catarina warned. Magnus turned around to look at the three girls. He nodded at them, Catarina hesitated but nodded and mumbled something to the girls and they were heading to their classes. Clary looked back at Izzy giving her a thumbs up. Izzy smiled at Clary for a moment then turned her attention back to Magnus.

She took a step forward. ''Magnus, listen to me. Camille's not it. She ain't the one.'' She jabbed a finger to his chest.

''Alec is way better. He-''  
''Let me stop you there.'' He started. ''I've seen him with Jessica. End of discussion.''  
''Look, it isn't exactly my place to say, but...''  
''Izzy.''  
''We were 15, Jess-''

"Mister Bane! Miss Lightwood!" The school's dean, Jia Penhallow said. "Why aren't the two of you in class?" She looked at Isabelle. "Where are your brothers? Are mister Lightwood and mister Herondale already in class? This is very unlike you, miss Lightwood." She finished, the two students were looking at the dean. "Jace is outside looking for something. Alec is actually looking for him right now." Isabelle answered her.

She looked at Magnus, "How about you, Mister Bane? I heard the two of you arguing, need I remind you that you are in school? Go to your classes right now." She spoke firmly. "But-" Izzy was cut off, "None of it, Miss Lightwood. I will find your brothers." The dean turned around then walked out the front door.

Izzy turned to Magnus again, "We're going to talk." She walked to her first period class.

Magnus jogged down the hallway to get to his first class: English. 3 minutes before class.

•••

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER WAYLAND LIGHTWOOD HERONDALE WHERE ARE YOU?" Alec shouted. He turned at the parking lot to find their mother's car. He saw his brother, who was looking proud, Maia, and three more guys, one of them looked like Ragnor, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in distress. He grabbed the phone in his pocket, CLASS!

As he walked closer to them, he could hear more and more snippets of the conversation. "... what is with you..." he heard from Maia.

 _Here we go again._ He thought. He whistled. That caught the attention of Jace, Ragnor, and Raphael. Maia was still (it looked like she was) scolding Raj. 

"Maia, we're late for class,"

"Alec, I've been wanting to punch this bastard since we were like, freshmen." She pouted at him.

Alec raised an eyebrow. Maia looked at him, "Ok. Fine." She stepped away from Raj.

Raj looked scared. He looked one more time at the group, they seemed quiet and they were looking somewhere behind him. He turned around. 

_Oh shit, the dean_. He saw Professor Penhallow and he panicked internally. ''Good morning, professor!'' He said, somewhat panicked. ''I wa-we were about to go to class, see you later, professor!'' He went around the confused teacher and then smacked himself in the head mumbling: stupid, stupid, stupid. ''I left them behind,'' he exclaimed. But, instead of going back, he went to his first period, English.

•••

"Sorry Professor." was the first thing Magnus said when he entered professor Underhill's English classroom. "It's alright, Magnus." was the response he got. He took his usual seat on the right side at the third row. There was a vacant seat, a row behind and two columns away from where he sat, where Alec always was. He took out his notebook and found the next blank page, he took out a pen and focused on the lesson their professor was discussing.

The door to the classroom opened and it showed Alec Lightwood looking flushed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry Professor, Jace got into a fight... well, not a fight-fight, but he-'' He rambled on. ''Alec, it's fine, we all know how Jace is; and I think professor Penhallow's got it covered, take your seat.'' Magnus stared at him, and as soon as Alec sat down he looked away, fearing that Alec would look at him straight (he couldn't by the way, but Magnus doesn't know that) in the eye and think of something...odd. He focused on the lesson instead.

•••

''That's all for today. Please remember to do your homework due tomorrow and study hard for our quiz this Thursday. That is all, you are dismissed, have a good day.'' Professor Underhill said, bidding them goodbye.

Alec was packing up, hoping to be able to talk to Magnus before they go their separate ways.

Magnus stood up and so did Alec, Magnus walked out the door with Alec following him.

"Alec,'' Their English professor said. He looked back at the blonde and looked at the door again, Magnus was probably heading to his next class. He wanted to glare at the teacher. He turned around. ''Look, I know you're mad at me, given that I took you away from,'' He said, gesturing to where Magnus disappeared to. ''That, but, we need volunteers for the psychological research of the juniors. Do you want to volunteer? Along with Isabelle?'' The professor's eyes flickered to the clock hanging on the wall and looked back waiting for his answer. "Sure, when would we perform the research?" He clapped his hands together. "Great! I'll speak with the other teachers. The date of the interview isn't finalized yet, we're still waiting." He looked at the open door of the classroom. "Now, you better get to class. Maybe you'll reach him.'' He finished. Alec smiled at him. He walked out and closed the door.

Underhill was the only teacher that knew. Their professor and coach told him that he was queer and was dating professor Rey, the Drama teacher. _Yes, he's a handful but I love him._ He once told the team. Alec was also the only other person in the school outside Drama club that knew about the English professor's love life, you have no idea how many people have tried to corner him to find out what's happening in the professor's love life.

He walked out the room, and saw Magnus about to turn at the corner, "Mags!" He half-shouted. Magnus turned around hastily.

"Alec. My next class is with professor Starkweather. You know how he is about people being late in his class! Meliorn was a minute late, A MINUTE! He had a fit."  
"I know. I just wanted to say sorry... for what Isabelle did. And, um, to repay you, do you want to get coffee or I don't know...sometime?" Magnus's face softened.  
"I'm sorry, Alec. I can't, I have practice. But maybe another time?"  
"Yeah, another time, sure." Alec was devastated, _Idiot..._ His brain told him.   
"See you later, Alexander."

Alec watched Magnus turn at the corner and he walked to his own class, Science, passing by the English classroom. Professor Morgenstern was probably waiting for him.

•••

"You moron," Magnus mumbled. "Couldn't rehearsals wait tomorrow, professor?" He said dramatically, looking at the ceiling, silently praying to the Gods above, if there actually were any. He found the History classroom, took a deep breath and opened the door, "Mister Bane, I suppose you have a reason as to why you are late?" The professor asked. The professor was standing behind his desk, his hands were atop the wooden surface. Magnus was silent for a few seconds, waiting for the professor to say something, "Well?" The teacher finally asked. "I'm sorry professor, I had a little chat with professor Underhill concerning our lesson and our homework." Starkweather studied him for a moment, "Take your seat, Mister Bane." He went to his seat in the middle row. _Drama club._ He covered his mouth trying to hide a smirk. They started the lesson.

•••

"Ah, mister Lightwood, you finally came. What is the reason of your lateness today?" Professor Morgenstern, said, somehow sounding cheerful. "Professor Underhill, sir, the lesson today was a little confusing, and I had to talk to him." He answered him. "Very well, Alec, you may take your seat now." He sat down, and they started. Their professor wrote something on the board, "Really, Alec? That was pathetic even for you." He looked at the person beside him: Maia. "When did you get here?" He asked her, disbelieving. "Eh, professor let us go. Anyway, were you snogging with Magnus?" She answered. "I think we have to listen to professor today, Maia. I suck at chemistry." It was true. He really did suck at Chemistry.

•••

It was their break already. "Thank god!" and ''We survived!'' He heard some students say.

"Magnus!"

"Magnus!"

He heard two different voices, he knew those voices, realization struck him when he turned around and saw two girls, Isabelle Lightwood and Kaelie Whitewillow.

 _Crap._ "Hey girls, do you need anything?" He put on a smile. "Hey." The two girls said, "Look, Kaelie, you can tell him later." Izzy said to Kaelie. "This is important too. Drama club." Kaelie lifted her hand from her side which was holding a bunch of papers, Magnus looked between the two girls making the gears in his brain work. "Isabelle," He looked at Kaelie as Izzy walked away going outside. "We'll be outside." He walked out, going to the parking lot trying to find Izzy. Someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around, it was Izzy. They were nearing the front gate which was already closed, "Spill, what is it?" He put one of his hands on his hip.

"Alec and I were talking about something when we were 15 and Jessica found out, she was listening at the corner."  
"And?" Magnus asked, feeling intrigued and confused of this newly found discovery. And there was a flicker of hope.  
"Magnus, this something involves you."  
"What does it have to do with me?"  
Izzy opened her mouth to speak.  
"Oi, Magnus, professor Rey may start murdering people if he didn't see you in the next 2 minutes... I don't have a death wish." His clubmate, Louis said. "Fuck it." Izzy cursed just loud enough for them to hear. "Hey, Love, what's wrong with you?" Louis asked her. "You know what, we live next to each other, I'll go later." Izzy said to him, she walked to the direction of the school.

She probably went through the parking lot. "What are you waiting for?" Louis said. The two of them jogged to the school, going to the Audio Visual room. "Bet 10 bucks, professor Underhill came by, and he's in a good mood." Louis said. "In two minutes?! I bet you 15 he didn't." Magnus told him.

"Deal." Louis said, grinning.

•••

Alec walked out the Science classroom with his bag on a shoulder, an open notebook in his right hand, and a bunch of paper in his left. He heard someone say his name, though he didn't turn around, "Alec!" Alec turned around and saw Lydia, he stopped and waited for her. "What?" He asked. "Professor Morgenstern?" She said. He looked at her and nodded. "Figures, I saw him walk out of the classroom skipping." He shuddered at the image forming in his mind. "Put those in your locker, I got tea, and Maia and I are ready to spill." He really looked at her this time, "That's why I couldn't find her! I told her I needed a tutor for Science and she was gone." He exclaimed. "So what is it?"

She looked around, she saw people around them keeping to themselves. "Maia and I have a lead on the person who keeps sending you letters."  
"Have you told Izzy?"  
"You think? Tell her today, tomorrow she'd have, maybe, a two-page essay as to why you should date him, three pages of information, and possibly a death threat if they said it was just a dare. And more so, death threats for the people who made said dare."  
"I mean... you aren't wrong."  
"Come on, Maia's waiting at the cafeteria."  
"I have to put these in the locker."  
"Do you think there's one now?" They walked to his locker. He put the code into his locker.  
"Nah, I don't think so." He was the first to see a piece of folded paper. Lydia looked over his shoulder into his locker. "Oh-" Alec started, "Damn. They're committed." Lydia, finished. Lydia took the paper from him. "Aw, it's so romantic." Lydia said, spinning around all giddy. She suddenly stopped. "There's writing at the back." He tried reaching for it. "Lydia, it's my letter." She read it and squealed. "I'll give it back to you at the cafeteria." Lydia looked at him. He glared. "Fine." Alec put his stuff in the locker and walked with Lydia. She was holding the note in her hand.

•••

"Magnus. Louis. How great of you two to join us today." Their professor greeted them. Professor Rey turned around to look at the stage and was checking the props. Magnus turned and looked at Louis. He held out his hand to him, "15 bucks, I believe." A girl came over to them. Carolina, her name was. "Georgia and Rose went to professor Underhill. It's the second time this week!" She said in a low voice. "What happened?" Louis and Magnus exclaimed all the while whispering. Calling the English professor was considered as a last resort in Drama club, the only person that could calm professor Rey down was professor Underhill.

The doors to the room opened and revealed two girls and a male. "Professor Rey, You want to get something from the canteen?" The English professor said loud enough for the whole room to hear. Professor Underhill smiled at some of the students who looked terrified, some of them sighing in relief. Magnus could see that _The_ Lorenzo Rey just melted. "Professor's right, professor. Maybe it'll give us enough time to eat too." A student said and a lot of them rushed out.

"Harry's coming with you?" Magnus asked Louis.  
"He's with Liam, studying at the library."  
"Wanna grab food? Raphael's with Shelly, Ragnor and Catarina have some sort of meeting. I've got no one. And you still owe me 15 bucks."  
"I hate you."

They still went to the cafeteria.

•••

"Maia!" Lydia exclaimed when she saw dark curly hair. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hey! Have you told him?"  
"Yes. And..." She showed the paper she was holding. Lydia and Alec sat down on in front of her.  
"Never love anybody who treats you like you're ordinary. You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they can sing a song only you can hear. The aim of love is to love: no more, and no less." She was looking at Lydia and then looked Alec, "This is familiar, I don't know why though." She looked at Lydia again. "I know right? Look at the back." She flipped it around. "I have something to do at lunch today, hopefully this still makes your day... Heart." Maia looked up in awe. "You see, this is gold... Jace has never done anything for me like this." Maia said waving the paper in front of his face.

"This proves my point." Lydia said.  
"The point is?" Said Alec.  
"Lydia?" Maia asked her. "Isn't it with you?" She asked. Maia put her backpack on the table. She opened it and then brought out a thin notebook. Alec could see the edges of sticky notes inside. "What is it?" He asked. "Maia and I have been trying to solve this since the first week of school."  
"We had suspects." Said Maia. She opened the first page of the notebook.  
"One of them is Magnus," Lydia said next while Maia moved to find a page. "Magnus, every time he sees you walking away from the locker with a smile on your face, he- I can't explain it."  
"Maybe it was that was the first time he saw you because he went with Asmodeus for the whole summer."  
"Same day, we saw Raphael and Ragnor smirking at him, they told us he lost a bet." Alec's heart dropped. "But, we don't think that was the bet Magnus made, because someone that sounded exactly like Magnus, screamed 'Magnus Bane sucks.'" Maia explained to him when he saw the look on his face. "And, Magnus was absent for three days last November, do you remember why, Alec?" Lydia asked him and she was smiling, along with Maia.  
"Wasn't it because he was caught in the rain and he got a fever?"  
"Right, however, two of those three days, you received letters. The day before Magnus showed up to school there was nothing."  
"Either Magnus sent it and asked some one to send it or that person had a perfect attendance. And-"  
"But the only people I know that have perfect attendances are you two and Clary's brother." Alec said. Lydia and Maia were looking at him. They let him think for a moment. "But he's straight!" He stood and shouted. People in the cafeteria looked at him. "Alec! Sit down!" Hissed Lydia. He sat down. "We're going with Magnus sending some one."  
"But the handwriting during those days were different." Alec told them. "Damn, you noticed?" Maia said in a teasing voice. "Well, yeah, but please continue."   
"We need to know who the poet of this is. It could give us a clue." Lydia told the two of them, gesturing to the paper between the three of them. "Second, the plan: Mission: Who Sent Those Letters... You're going to make a letter, Alec." Maia grinned.

•••

_3 classes later... At lunch_

"Magnus!"

He just had Science, Algebra, and PE. _Nothing can get more tiring than that._ He thought then turned around with a smile. "What?" It was Catarina. "Hey, Cat. How was class?" Magnus greeted her. "What happened to you, you look awful."  
"Hey, Magnus, how are you, yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said to her. Catarina rolled her eyes. "I heard a rumor."

•••

"What is that, big brother?" Izzy asked him. He had three classes. Three very stressful classes and the only thing that kept him going was the letter. "It's nothing." She swiped it out of his hand. "New letter?" She looked at him happy then smacked his arm. "You didn't tell me!?" She asked him. He was rubbing the arm Izzy slapped.

"Hey, Alec, about th - hey, Isabelle!" Jace looked at the Lightwood siblings. Izzy looked hard at him and Alec saw that Jace looked panicked. He looked at Alec. "I'm gonna eat lunch with Clary." Izzy said while still staring at Jace. She gave the letter back to Alec. Again, she walked to the cafeteria.

"Maia told me the plan, need help with the writing?" Jace asked him, grinning, and also keeping his voice low.. "They told you? Did they tell you who they think wrote it?" Alec asked his brother. "No? Wait... Maia just told me they had a plan. Why does my girlfriend not tell me anything?" Jace looked at him, he crossed his arms and mocking a sad face. "Probably because you can't keep a secret."  
"So, who is it?" The blonde asked. Alec gave him a small smile. Jace looked shocked. "No... Yes? Oh my god! Magnus?"  
"No. I don't think so."  
"The letter?"  
"It's hard when you're having Trigonometry and trying to write."  
"So, I can help you with the letter?"  
"I'll consider it."  
"Come on, brother."  
"Can we just go to lunch?"  
"Fine."

The two walked to the cafeteria not noticing Catarina and Magnus talking a few meters away from them.

•••

"You heard this where exactly, Catarina?" Magnus said. "You're joking." He looked at his best friend. "The whole cafeteria heard. Eve-" She was cut off mid-sentence. "I know the whole cafeteria heard, what I don't get is that are you sure? Alec is not-" It was his turn to get cut off. "People heard it, Magnus. Ask Lydia or Maia." She looked into his eyes. "Sure, Cat. But first and foremost, food to think." He smiled at her.

They went to the cafeteria too.

•••

Jace and Alec found a table in the cafeteria and they were eating. Jace was the first to break the silence.

"I still think you should go with the 'Meet me in the middle of the dance floor' kinda thing." Jace started.  
"No."  
"Give me one good reason."  
"One, what if it's Cinderella all over again. Evil step-mom and step-sisters and they have to get home by midnight? I've watched a ton with Izzy. We need another approach. Two, Homecoming is three weeks away. I won't be able to wait that long, Jonathan."   
"Good point about the step-sisters, how about we ask everyone about that? But, think, you won't be able to figure it out now, you'd have the best Homecoming ever. It would be worth it." Alec put his hands on the table, where he was holding the letter.  
"Three weeks, Herondale. Three weeks. I still have to figure out the poet though. I think it's Oscar Wilde but maybe Edgar Allan Poe, I could ask Max-" Jace grabbed it from him. "Jace Herondale! Jonathan Christopher-" He turned around and saw that Jace jogged to two figures. He realized who it was.

 _Lord so help me!_ He thought and silently prayed.

•••

Catarina and Magnus walked to the cafeteria and as soon as they entered, they heard a shout of "Jace Herondale... Jonathan Christopher-" The voice was cut off and a blonde was in front of them holding a letter. Magnus' brows furrowed. _What?_. He looked at the blonde's face. "Herondale." He said. "Bane.. Look I need a favor." He raised the letter to Magnus' eye height. "What is that?" Catarina asked, covering for Magnus. Jace studied Catarina. "Just tell me who this poet is." Jace looked at Magnus.

Magnus knew who the poet is though he read it then waited a few seconds. "Oscar Wilde, I think." He said, acting as if he didn't know. He loved to read poems and his dad bought him books every time he went on business trips, leaving Magnus at home. "Thanks, Bane. I owe you." He looked genuinely grateful. Magnus and Catarina watched him go back to his table with Alec. Magnus released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "That was unexpected." Catarina told him. "I know." He told her.

The two of them of them walked to a table far from Alec and Jace and started eating.

•••

"What did he say?" Alec asked him as soon as he sat at the table. "Oscar Wilde." Jace said with a huge smile on his face. It wasn't a grin nor a smirk, it was a genuine smile.

"And?" Alec asked, a smile was starting to form on his face. "We tell Maia." He was reaching for his phone in his jeans. "Tell me what?" Maia appeared from behind Jace. "What is wrong with you, woman!?" Jace almost shrieked. "Please... I know you love it." Maia laughed at his boyfriend.

Alec knew Maia was the right choice for his brother, she was smart, loving, kind, and beautiful.

He didn't realize he was staring at the couple until Jace spoke, "That jealous to be staring at us, brother?" He teased. Alec turned red and put his head down. "Hey, it's fine Alec." His brother teased again. Alec looked up. "Jace." Maia said. "Did you make the letter yet, Alec?" Maia asked him. "I couldn't think straight. Trigonometry's hard." He said, exhausted. The couple snickered at this, it wasn't that visible, that was until Maia snorted and full-on laughed and Jace followed. "What?" Alec asked. It made Jace laugh louder. "You aren't that's why you can't-" Jace said, snickering. Alec realized then, "Fuck you." He said to the two of them. They laughed louder and harder.

•••

"Ok, hurry up, Cat." Magnus motioned to his friend. "Kaelie said that Alec practically screamed, and I quote: 'But he's straight' then Lydia cut in to say 'Alec sit down'. At least that's what Kaelie said she remembers. Then I overheard Jessica Hawkblue, Brittany, and Bianca talking about it outside the science lab." Catarina said, talking animatedly and slowing down at the right parts. "Kaelie is one those people who would make rumors." Catarina continued and Magnus continued to eat. "Maybe." Magnus questioned. He was fine with Alec being gay, at least he had a chance.

 _Right? No. He's gay but he doesn't like me? Yeah that's it. Maybe I'm not his type._ He was thinking hard and started falling harder.

10 minutes later,

Magnus felt for his phone in his jeans... _Practice!_ He remembered. "I have to go, Catarina." He said, standing up. "Raphael's taking the car to Simon's by the way. Ragnor's paying for the Uber this time. So be at the gate by 4." She said, still sitting down. He nodded and sprinted to the AVR.

•••

Meanwhile,

"... meet me where the spotlight would be. Meet me where a lot of students would be dancing and fooling around. Where you would find me wearing...wearing... I think we have to ask Izzy." Maia said.

"No, we don't." Jace said.

They've been at this for the 10 minutes. Alec gave his opinion while Jaia (yes he came up with that) were the ones that were actually writing stuff down. Maia was insisting they ask Izzy. "I see no sense in asking her. I've got terrific fashion sense." Jace looked at his girlfriend. "Maia, I've told you about the polo incident already, right?" Said Alec, smirking. "No, Alec. You haven't yet." Jace looked horrified, remembering. Alec just laughed. Maia looked confused and Jace groaned.

•••

"Sorry, I'm late, professor." Magnus said. "That's fine, Magnus!" He was greeted by the Drama professor who miraculously had a big smile on his face. _His hair is a mess_. He thought, noticing his professor's hair, there's usually not a strand out of place. _Oh._ He realized, then gave the professor a huge smile which Professor Rey returned and was now facing the stage checking stuff. "We're going in 5, everybody!" He shouted and some of the students scattered to get to their places.

Magnus spotted Louis in the sea of people while he was walking to the stage. "Harry?" He asked Louis. The boy already had a huge grin on his face so it must be Harry. The students around them were scattered and were getting ready for the rehearsal. Professor Rey was sat down in a chair in front of the stage, there were some students at the back getting ready to open the curtains, some were going to fix the lights, and a lot of people were standing behind the curtains ready for the play.

"Action!" Professor Rey shouted then the lights dimmed.

•••

 _It's a mess._ Alec concluded. He was in love with someone he doesn't know (or maybe he does but he doesn't), Homecoming was three weeks away, the letter's a mess, and he can't find Magnus anywhere.

The bell rang about five minutes ago, Alec just finished getting his books and notebooks from the locker, there wasn't any letter. He was trying to piece it together, he was sure this person was in Drama club. Okay, he isn't sure.

He was walking to his next class, Math. He, according to his friends, was professor Blackwell's favorite student. His favorite subject was Math and he could answer any equation with his eyes closed. "Harry!" He exclaimed when he saw the curly-haired lad. Harry was Louis' boyfriend, Louis is the friend of Magnus which was also in Drama club, and they have the same class with professor Blackwell. "Alec? Do you need something?" Harry asked when he got closer.

"You know where Magnus is?"

"Uhm, yeah, he's with Louis." He said slowly.

"Where's Louis?"

"Oh right! They have a rehearsal today for Romeo and Juliet. They're showing next week."

"What time would they finish?"

"Louis told me around 4 o'clock. Hopefully."

"Thanks, now come on, we're gonna be late."

•••

There were 10 minutes left in Math class.

One thing you should know about Alec was that he liked to multitask. He used to do homework and babysit Izzy and Max when he was younger. The whole period, he was writing the letter and has been reciting in class... he guessed that's why people think he's the favorite. He was writing the letter but he needed to show it to Izzy, Izzy knows almost all his secrets. A question was asked by professor Blackwell and he raised his hand. Almost the whole class groaned in annoyance.

•••

"Fifteen minutes break, everybody." Professor Rey said.

They've been here for more than an hour, and they were given a break just now.

"What time did professor said we'd finish?" A sophomore asked Louis and Magnus.

"He said we'd finish at 4." Louis told them.

"Thanks."

"Fifteen minutes is the longest break, like, ever." Magnus said to Louis.

"Maybe it's because he's happy he snogged professor Underhill."

"True."

•••

 _PE and Spanish. Two more and we're done._ He said to himself. He made a quick detour on the way to the gym to his locker to put back his books and some of his notebooks, he also silently hoped that another letter was waiting for him there. There was nothing. So he ran to the gym.

In the span of 2.5 minutes he got to the gym and he was panting. "Alec," professor Higgins greeted him with a smile. Professor Higgins walked away from him and talked to a student. He went to the boys' locker room, and changed.

•••

"That's all for today." Professor Higgins dismissed them. As soon as they were dismissed he went to the locker room to change.

He ran to professor Rosales' Spanish classroom which was on the other side of the school and he got there in the nick of time. "Alec! Take your seat." She greeted him, he realized he was the first student in the classroom. "Hey, professor, where's everyone?" He asked as he eyed the classroom. "They're not here yet. Just take your seat." He sat down and took out a piece of paper in the pocket of his bag. _And so being young and dipped in folly, I fell in love with melancholy._ He wrote down. It was a quote by Edgar Allan Poe, though he couldn't remember where it originated.

"What's that?" Raphael asked him. _When did he get here?_ He was startled and almost hit the boy on the head, he looked at their professor who was focused on the papers in front of her. "What's what?" He asked looking at the pale boy seated on his right. "This." Raphael waved the paper in his face. "Edgar Allan Poe. Who's it for?" He asked, smirking. "Why do you ask? When did you even get here?" He glared at Raphael. "Just now. You didn't answer my question yet, who is it for?" Raphael asked again. "I don't know either, it just popped into my head." Raphael's brows furrowed but he gave the paper back to him just as the rest of the class came.

•••

"That was good, but not good enough." Professor Rey criticized. "Kaelie move a little more to the left. Then the two of you meet in the middle." The two students nodded. "Action!" The professor said again. The lights dimmed then Magnus and Kaelie got ready.

•••

_3:31 pm_

"We're done for today, everyone." Professor Rosales dismissed them, "Please, practice for your presentation, I want all of you to have A's, so please practice." The students were walking out the classroom, Alec grabbed his bag and made his way to the the door. He got out the suffocating classroom, (Don't get him wrong, he loved professor Rosales, but it was unnerving 'cause Raphael kept looking sideways at him) made a beeline to his locker, then opened his bag, he grabbed the piece of paper he scribbled on earlier.

Before the class ended, he scribbled a few more quotes and some lyrics from some of his favorite songs. He folded the paper in half and folded it again and he put the paper in the space between the opening and the frame of the locker. He hoped that whoever sent him the letters would notice. 

He decided to go and fetch Max first.

He opened the door to their car and sat down in the driver's seat. He threw his bag on the passenger seat, closed the door then pushed the key in the ignition. He then drove out the gate of the school and to his brother's school.

•••

_3:56 pm_

Professor Rey was talking to some students near the entrance of the AVR. They were done with practices and not once did they screw up.

Magnus was writing another quote from a book, Othello by William Shakespeare. “But I will wear my heart upon my sleeve For daws to peck at: I am not what I am.” He wrote it as soon as they were done with practice. He ripped it out of the pad of paper he didn't know he had in his bag. It was a bit crumpled.

"Let's go." Louis called to him. " Harry isn't waiting outside?" Louis shrugged, "He told me he was going to spend time with his sister." Magnus walked over to Louis and the two walked out the door. They fell into conversation. Louis told Magnus he had to get some things from his locker, claiming he has to study for History.

While Louis wasn't looking, he dropped off the letter. Magnus noticed some paper sticking out of Alec's locker. He slipped the piece of paper he had between the grates. He grabbed the small paper sticking out and opened it. Small letters and scribbles to make words covered it. At the bottom of the paper, it had the initials AL and the words: To whoever is sending me letters. _It's from Alec._ He made a sound, between a squeal and a scream.

"Magnus!" Louis exclaimed. "What was that?" There were books under his arm and he was putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Nothing."

"You're smiling. Why are you smiling? What's that?" This time Magnus shrugged. "C'mon we have to go." He put it in one of the pockets of his bag.

"You go. I'm going to meet Lottie at the mall." He smiled his sunshine smile. They went out the door, Louis going into the parking lot and Magnus going out the gate.

•••

"There you are!" Ragnor exclaimed. "Did you miss me?" He teased. "No, I did not. But the Uber's near." Ragnor replied. "Stop your bickering, it's a dark red car isn't it?" Catarina said looking at the street. "Yes it is." Ragnor said. "Is it that one?" Magnus asked, pointing at a red car nearing the school. Ragnor glanced at his phone and said, "Yes, it is that one."

Ragnor waved and the car pulled over in front of them. Ragnor sitting in the passenger seat and Catarina and Magnus at the back.

•••

They stopped in front of Magnus's house. The three of them stepped out of the car and Ragnor gave a tip to the driver.

Magnus opened the door with the key under the WELCOME mat at their doorstep. "I don't think that's a wise decision." Ragnor appeared behind them. "What? Hiding a key under the doormat?" Magnus said. They walked into the house. Magnus turned on the light with the switch by the door. Ragnor opened his mouth to speak. Catarina sighed. "Why do the two of you always do this?" She and Ragnor toed of their shoes and put it on the shoe rack on the side. Magnus unlaced the laces of his boots and took them off, he put them next to the shoe rack. The three of them sat at the dining table. "Anything new?" Catarina asked the two, she was opening her backpack. "Alec gave me a letter... that's something right?"

"He gave it directly to you?"

"How did he find out?" The two said at the same time. They started asking questions and he could hardly make out the words coming out their mouth.

"No he did not." There was a moment of silence. The two started questioning him again. He brought his backpack on the table. He zipped open the pocket and brought out the crumpled paper. Catarina snagged it out of his hand. Ragnor stood up from where he was sitting going to Catarina wanting to see the letter. "Oscar Wilde, Shakespeare, John Keats, Yeats." Ragnor started. "There's some Taylor Swift, Niall Horan, Ed Sheeran, Louis Tomlinson." Catarina continued. "He has taste." They concluded. Magnus sighed and he was getting ready for the interrogation. 

•••

He picked up all three of his siblings and they were now at the house. Their mother was at the firm. He was in his room reading on his bed. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." He called out. Isabelle walked into his room, she changed into more comfortable clothes compared to what she was wearing about 30 minutes ago.

"What?"  
"I'm going out. I'll be back in 20 minutes."  
"In 20 minutes?"  
"I'm going to Magnus." She smiled.

He nodded at her and he went back to the book in his hand. He felt the bed dip. Isabelle was sitting at the edge. 

"You don't want to know why I'm going there?"  
"It's none of my business."

She stood up and walked out the room. She was in the hallway when, "Jace, we're going to Magnus!" She shouted.

"What? Now?" Alec heard from Jace's room. 

"Why are you going to Magnus's?" He asked, he knew he was over reacting but Jace, Isabelle, and Magnus in the same room was never good. "Didn't you say it's none of your business?" She walked down the staircase.

"And that was a joke! Jace isn't coming with me!" He heard the front door shut.

He still panicked, the book he was reading forgotten and he ran through all the things he said to Izzy these past few days. He didn't know what his sister was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to a bunch of One Direction and Conan Gray while writing this so there maybe references to it I didn't notice. Hah. Hope u liked it. The next chapter is going to be Magnus and Izzy's interaction and more. Maybe Hypatia and Etta would make an appearance in the next chapter, we don't know and neither do I.


	3. The Long Awaited Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between Isabelle and Magnus. And a favorite uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the delay but at least it wasn't 5 months. Right? Right? I think it's fine. It's something :)
> 
> I just wanna say thank you for reading this and giving kudos but we still got a long way to go.
> 
> Stay safe luvs <3

The doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone today?" Catarina asked him. The three of them arrived just minutes ago. Ragnor, who was sitting across them, was focused on the book in front of him. Catarina was studying. Magnus going over the script for Valentines Day.

"I don't recall anyone... Isabelle!" He stood up from where he was sitting. He heard voices outside. Magnus opened the door to find his sisters and Isabelle. Etta and Hypatia were looking at Isabelle excitedly.

Isabelle threw him a look then looked back at the two girls then smiled. "I need to talk to your brother." Magnus stepped aside to let her in. Isabelle walked to the living room and flopped down on the sofa. Hypatia and Etta made their way to get to the living room to talk to her.

Magnus turned in the direction of the kitchen/dining room to talk to Ragnor and Catarina, "I think it's time to go. Catarina?" Ragnor said, beside him was Catarina. The two had packed their belongings and had bags on their shoulders, they were ready to go.

"But I just got here!" Isabelle protested, looking away from the twins.

Hypatia and Etta looked upset. "You're coming to the party next weekend right?" Hypatia asked. "Maybe not." Isabelle answered her. "It depends on what shenanigans Jace would do next week."

"How _is_ Jace?" Hypatia asked her, sitting down in the armchair next to Isabelle.

"And that's our cue to leave." Catarina told Ragnor, grabbing their shoes on the way out. "See you tomorrow!" Catarina hugged him.

"The two of you are gonna walk?"

"It's a 5 minute walk from here. We'll manage." Catarina gave him a smile.

Hypatia and Etta were on their way to their rooms, already on the stairs.

Isabelle patted the space beside her. He shook his head.

He ascended the stairs and walked into his room. There's a desk near his bed, a closet near the bathroom, a bookshelf with genre-coordinated books, a huge mirror next to the door, and the windows had the curtains pushed back. The room had deep green walls and gold and white accents.

He sat at the desk, turning the chair around to face the bed. Isabelle sat on the bed, sagging into the gray comforter.

"This house has thin walls." He told Isabelle as a warning. He leaned back in the swivel chair. Isabelle was facing Magnus and the window behind him. "Once upon a time, 3 years ago, a girl named Jessica Hawkblue came into our lives. One day, a boy named Alec Lightwood was telling something important to his sister. He said he was going to do it. He was going to-" Isabelle's attention went to the window behind him. Her face filled with concern.

Magnus knew it was Alec by the face Isabelle was making. "What?" He asked.

He looked at his neighbor's window- Alec's window. Same with his, the curtains were pushed back. Alec's room was smaller than his and the bed was visible to him. No one was there. He wondered what Isabelle was looking at.

He looked at Isabelle again, "What was that?"

She shook her head. (He found out that if Isabelle Lightwood doesn't want to answer your questions, it's better not to pry)

"You were saying?" Magnus asked her eager to know what the siblings were hiding and feeling concerned for Alec.

"Alec-" She cut off before she could say anything else. He turned around and... something moved in Alec's room.

Magnus expected something. Something shocking. He felt a little lightheaded.

"Look, I'm going to give you some advice," She sat up from where she was sitting on the bed. "When you're in love with someone, go for it. Don't do something stupid," She leaned to the side... again, giving the window behind him a quick glance. "Or else you'll be running and dancing around each other and moping around."

Magnus was suspicious though he decided to not question it.

The two of them heard a car parking in the driveway. "Oh is that Asmodeus? The three of us need to go shopping sometime."

"It's Lilith." He replied.

"C'mon, I'll show you out."

•••

Downstairs, Lilith was holding three shopping bags. " Magnus, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, I didn't think it was your... thing," Lilith said, pointing to Isabelle with disgust. He could see the fire in Isabelle's eyes.

"It's time to go, darling." Magnus said, pushing Isabelle lightly at the shoulders out the door. "See you tomorrow!" He said.

"Magnus, have you cooked dinner already? Cleaned the house? The laundry?" Lilith said, removing the heels she was wearing. "I had practice."

"Did I ask for a reason?!" She stepped closer to her and Magnus stood up taller, he wasn't going to let this- this bitch boss him around. After all, Magnus was going to inherit the company, the house, and the cars.

Another car pulled up to the driveway, they heard door cars slamming and laughing.

"Hey there Maggie!" Asmodeus greeted him. "Hello Magnus, how's my favorite nephew?" His uncle, Lucifer greeted. "I'm your only nephew," He laughed. It was weird, his grandparents named their children the name of the Nine Princes of Hell, it was funny when he was younger and told everyone that his uncle's name was Lucifer.

"We brought dinner!" Uncle Lucifer announced. Raising a paper bag that had a wolf logo at the front, Taki's, his favorite restaurant. The things he had in common with his uncle was that they both love Chinese, they share an equal hate for Lilith, and they're both in love with blue eyes.

The two set the table, with Asmodeus calling the twins while Lilith was God knows where. (maybe in the master bedroom)

"How's that Alec of yours?" Lucifer asked. "How about you, how's that Detective of yours?" He replied. "Touché, Magnus, I've taught you well."

•••

"Did you tell him?" Alec asked his sister. He trusted her with his soul but it didn't hurt to double check. "He saw you move in your room." She replied.

They were in her room. With Jace at Maia's house and their mom helping Max with some Math homework.

"He what?"

"Not you, just something moved in your room."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, hermano, I didn't."

Then they started babbling and complaining about what happened to their day.

•••

Late at night after Lucifer left and the table was clean, the dishes washed.

Magnus was laying in his bed under the covers, staring at the ceiling. He closed the curtains a little after dinner. The homework was done and his alarm was set.

He fell asleep still thinking about what Isabelle said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how it is.


End file.
